


Багряный

by Integrity_8812



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Clones, Drama, M/M, Soulmates, Supernatural Elements
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 06:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21453478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Integrity_8812/pseuds/Integrity_8812
Summary: Ровно через месяц тишины, после того как Исин вытаскивает их с Минсоком первыми, во временной обители Кенсу раздается стук в дверь.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Kudos: 2





	Багряный

Кап.  
Кап.  
Кенсу закручивает сильнее кухонный кран и кривится от звука погнувшегося металла. Не рассчитал. Зато прекратился этот раздражающий звук, походящий на пытку. Чондэ бы метнул в него молнией за такое сравнение, он уверен, потому что уж им всем точно известно, что такое настоящие пытки. От вдруг всплывшего в воспоминаниях друга внутри все сжимается. Кенсу вытирает руки полотенцем и выдыхает, пытаясь переключиться. Хань всегда говорил, что нужно контролировать даже свои мысли. Он же первым ушел за теми, кто не смог с этим справиться. Больше их никто не видел.  
Кенсу хмурится и идет в ванную, забрасывая на ходу полотенце в корзину к грязному: внезапный вечер воспоминаний ему совсем не нравится. Исин сказал разделиться и затаиться, стараться даже не думать ни о ком из оставшихся, потому что у Красных всегда есть ответ на любое их действие. Не думать не получается.  
Трет заросшую щетиной щеку и цепляет взглядом метку, змеей обернувшую запястье. Она молчит уже около недели, хоть и давала о себе знать первое время особенно сильно. Об этом не думать не получается вдвойне.  
Смотрит на себя внимательно в зеркало впервые за долгое время, отмечая, что выглядит почти нормально. Даже вполне походит на здорового человека. Хоть и давно не ощущает себя ни здоровым, ни даже полностью человеком.  
Усталые темные глаза в зеркале явно отпугивают окружающих, хоть в них уже и не плещется привычная ярость. Контроль — первое, чему нужно научиться, чтобы походить на нормального и затеряться среди людей. Хоть какая-то маскировка — второе.  
Кенсу трет короткий ежик волос и задумчиво вертит в руках бритву, когда тишину прорезает стук в дверь. Размеренный и уверенный. Лишь дважды — явно тяжелым кулаком по дереву. Так стучат только тогда, когда знают, что их ждут. Кенсу сглатывает и невольно сжимает крепче в ладони бритву, переводя напряженный взгляд на входную дверь, которую видно из ванной. Обдумывает. У него всего пара путей отхода, и лишь один из них может оказаться удачным, если его нашли. На тот свет. Или что там еще, он уже не уверен.  
Стук не повторяется, тишина давит. Напряжение концентрируется в каждой клеточке его тела, и Кенсу решает для себя, что бездействие и неизвестность его прикончат быстрее. Все еще сжимая в руке бритву, выглядывает из ванной, бросая быстрые взгляды на окна. За ними — только лунный свет. Вглядывается пару мгновений, чтобы не пропустить возможное движение, и двигается к двери. Осторожно, держась ближе к стене. Так мягко, ему казалось, он ступать не может в принципе. За гибкостью и незаметностью обычно к Бэкхену.  
Мягко опускает стопу на паркет почти возле двери, когда с той стороны раздается хриплое:  
— Я тебя чувствую. Я знаю, что ты здесь.  
Дыхание перехватывает, и Кенсу пялится на дверь с надеждой и страхом. Голос — чужой и родной одновременно — заставляет горький комок перекрыть на мгновение кислород, когда Кенсу впервые решается нервно выдохнуть.  
— Это я, Кенсу.  
«Я». И в этом слове столько всего накоплено, что даже страх отступает. Кенсу впервые, после того как Исин их с Минсоком вытащил, готов умереть за надежду. Поэтому перехватывает бритву удобнее на всякий случай и открывает дверь.  
Ровно настолько, чтобы увидеть на пороге того, кого увидеть больше и не надеялся никогда. Чонин выглядит немногим хуже него самого, когда им удалось сбежать. Только повязка, прикрывающая один глаз, инородно сидит на родном лице.  
Чонин смотрит на него, и полные, потерявшие контур от ран губы растягиваются в вымученной улыбке.  
— Привет.  
Кенсу подается вперед, позволяя себе абсолютную слабость. В напряженной тишине раздается только болезненное шипение Чонина и звук выпавшей на пол из ослабевших пальцев бритвы.  
Кенсу впервые вместе с уличным воздухом вдыхает эфемерное чувство свободы.

✖

Что-то не так. Кенсу понимает это сразу, и это мерзкое чувство разрастается с каждым мгновением все больше. И это даже не потому, что Кенсу не может поверить собственному счастью. В счастье для кого-то из них он никогда не верил в принципе.  
Просто что-то не так.  
Что-то не так с Чонином или с самим Кенсу.  
Потому что вот оно, родное, выстраданное, чудом добравшееся, его. Но Кенсу привык не доверять никому, даже самому себе. Никому и ничему, кроме чутья и метки. А метка молчит.  
Молчала в тот самый вечер, молчала, когда они долго и яростно пытались наверстать, жадно прижимаясь друг к другу, молчит и сейчас, спустя пару дней.  
Чонин, отмывшийся, обработавший раны и переодевшийся, разговорчивей не стал. Устало и почти без эмоций рассказал, что в этот раз не вышло так легко. Если Минсоку и Кенсу удалось улизнуть во время перевода их с одной территории Красных на другую, то в этот раз дорога была закрыта. Охрану усилили, как и систему. Исин не смог пробраться из-за защиты, и пришлось ломать ее изнутри, чтобы не добрались уже до него. У Кенсу все внутри сжималось, когда наполненный пустым горем не прикрытый повязкой глаз смотрел на него, пока покрытые коркой ран полные губы выносили вердикт: Чунмен, который шел с ним, погиб.  
Что-то было не так уже в тот момент, потому что Чонин позволил ослабить контроль, и давно подавляемая ярость вырвалась наружу. Кенсу остановил себя, когда обеденный стол уже разлетелся в щепки.  
О связи с Исином больше тоже не было ни слова. Лишь короткое: «Он сказал, где тебя искать». И все. Хотя это полностью противоречило первоначальному плану.  
Кенсу больше не доверяет никому. Кроме метки, которая молчит. И собственного чутья, что кричит бежать от опасности. Когда от Чонина стала в жилах стынуть кровь, Кенсу не знает. Но уверен точно — это потому что что-то не так.  
Вскоре он понимает, что именно. Когда Чонин уходит за продуктами, а спрятанный под матрасом одноразовый телефон подает признаки жизни. Это им дал Исин, когда встретил впервые на свободе. Об этом Кенсу совсем забыл, а Чонин — ни разу не упомянул.  
— Кенсу?  
Голос Чунмена по ту сторону заставляет обомлеть.  
— Это ты, Кенсу?  
— Да, — хрипло выдыхает он. — Ты жив? Ты правда жив...  
— Как видишь, — невесело смеется Чунмен. — Они все еще не разучились нас недооценивать.  
— Но Чонин сказал...  
На той стороне замолкают на какое-то мгновение. И новые нотки, появившиеся в знакомом голосе, заставляют сглотнуть.  
— Слушай внимательно, Кенсу. У меня очень мало времени: они явно уже успели понять, что я не окочурился. Это — не Чонин. Просто верь мне. Слушай метку и внимательно смотри в глаза. Найди способ бежать. Мы не знаем, что именно им нужно, просто беги. Исин найдет тебя, когда будет нужно, как только собьет их со следа. Надеюсь, свидимся.  
Раздаются короткие гудки, и Кенсу смаргивает размытую картинку. Хлопок двери оглушающе возвращает в реальность, и Кенсу резко сжимает телефон в кулаке, превращая его в мелкие щепки.  
— Все хорошо? — интересует с пакетами не-Чонин и смотрит внимательно на него единственным глазом.  
_Смотри в глаза_. А видел ли Кенсу второй хоть раз? Почему это не было таким важным?  
— Все в порядке, — натягивает улыбку, но выходит нервно. Растирает обломки, чтобы не было понятно, что именно он держал в руке.  
— Просто ты сидишь на полу, — глаз смотрит внимательно, и Кенсу сдерживает вспыхнувшую внутри ярость. Настолько похож. Настолько привычен.  
— Прибирался.  
Встает резко с пола и идет в ванную, выбрасывая некогда телефон в мусорное ведро. За приоткрытой дверью раздается шуршание пакетов и негромкий нервирующий напев. Кенсу чувствует, как напрягаются его желваки, пока он наблюдает в щель за чужими перемещениями и абсолютной беззаботностью.  
Чутье Кенсу никогда не подводило. Чунмен — тоже.  
Закрывает неслышно дверь и наскоро находит набор лезвий.  
Кап.  
Настолько же через жопу сделанный и в ванной кран кажется оглушающим, сливаясь с бьющимся набатом сердцем. Кенсу переводит взгляд на зеркало, встречаясь с заполнившей собственную радужку яростью в отражении, и горько сглатывает привкус прогнившей несвободы, вдруг снова появившийся в воздухе.  
Кап.  
Метка все еще молчит. Уже больше недели не дает знать о себе совсем, пока чутье Кенсу кричит об опасности.  
Кап.  
За дверью — звенящая напряженная тишина. Ни единого шороха. Чутье есть не только у него.  
Кенсу перехватывает удобнее лезвие и видит несколько путей отхода. В этот раз он не согласен так просто уходить.  
Кап.  
Кап... 


End file.
